The Prisoner of Fantasy
by AnnaRavenheart
Summary: He was a Snake, she was a Lion. He was supposed to hate her, right? That's what he did, especially because she was haunting his dreams.


_**The Prisoner of Fantasy**_

**Rating:** M

**Type:** One-shot

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary: **He was a Snake, she was a Lion. He was supposed to hate her, right? That's what he did, especially because she was haunting his dreams.

**Warnings:** Sexual situations, slight OOCness.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't get this slightly perverted idea out of my mind so I just needed to write it down (it turned out to be the first smut I felt completely content with). Also, this story is dedicated to **IllusiveAddictions**, a wonderful girl, an avid shipper of Dramione and a fan of Seductive!Hermione.

Regan, I hope that you are going to enjoy in this piece :)

Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated.

* * *

Draco was shifting uneasily in his king-sized bed; the lack of sleepiness irritated him. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. Sleeping wasn't easy for him anymore, especially after everything he witnessed during the war. He would never admit to anyone that he was actually moved by all the atrocities he saw and did; he had an image of a cold and strong guy to maintain.

A couple moments later he heard a soft knock on the door which slightly shocked him. Who the hell knocked at his door at this hour? If it was his mother, who usually came to check if everything was alright, he would just tell her to leave even if it would seem impolite. He stood up and lazily reached for his trousers. Not bothering to put on a shirt, he went to the door, opened it slightly and nearly jumped back in surprise when he noticed who stood in front of his door.

_Hermione._

She stood in his doorway, clad only in a violet satin nightdress. The nightdress was simple and sleeveless, slightly flared out at the bottom, thin lace decorating the neckline. The nightdress was not translucent, but it still left little to the imagination. What was she doing here, dressed like that? They weren't friends, and even if they were, what reason would she have to come into his bed-chamber at this late hour? How had she snuck into this mansion, all the way up to the third floor wearing only that flimsy nightdress?

Draco's icy blue eyes widened, and before he could express his surprise, Hermione strolled into his room, effortlessly closing the black, polished doors behind her. She appeared to be reluctant for a moment before she walked up to Draco, who instinctively backed up, now standing closer to his bed covered with greenish velvet sheets.

"Good evening, Draco," she purred softly, resting her hand on Draco's stiff arm; her soft palm heated against his cold skin.

"What are you doing here? How did you manage to sneak into the mansion?" Draco hissed threateningly, scandalized by her behavior. This Mudblood dared to touch him! A slight flush threatened to swallow his pale cheeks; why he didn't throw her out immediately?

"I won't tell you that. It's rude interrogating a woman, and you should know that every real woman has her own little secrets," she scolded him playfully, her rosebud lips curling into a naughty smile. _'Something seems a little off key, Hermione never behaved so… seductively,' _Draco mused.

"You shouldn't be here," his cold voice warned her, his light eyebrows furrowing._ 'I won't allow you to play with me, Mudblood,' _he added mentally because these words refused to leave his mouth despite he wanted to tell them. Or maybe he didn't, not really.

She pulled away slightly and pouted. "Were you sleeping?" Hermione asked, ignoring his slightly angered words.

"No," he began to speak, the cold note in his voice unchanged. A smirk graced her features; Draco thought she was more feminine this way, that sly smirk fitted her well. Why did he begin feeling uncomfortable in her presence? He should have chased her away when he could…

"No, I wasn't sleeping," he finished, his voice obviously strained.

Before he had any time to react, she pressed herself against his solid, slightly cold body. "Why?" she whispered in a sultry voice. "Was it because you missed me?" She pressed her lips against his long, graceful neck, letting her tongue taste his spotless skin.

Draco barely suppressed a moan, overwhelmed by waves of disbelief and anger. His mind felt unusually light, like he was dreaming. Somewhere on the edges of his mind, a scorching desire worked on banishing the anger. _'She is a filthy little Mudblood, her touches are dirtying my skin… but they feel so nice… nothing about her is nice… there is almost no difference between her touches and Pansy's… I should hex her… maybe I should play along…'_ the conflicting thoughts swirled around his mind, as well as the weird yearning to claim the girl like his own.

Hermione pulled back, her full-lipped smile teasing him. "Let me tell you a secret," she teased, trailing the pointer finger down his neckline. "I wasn't sleeping because I _missed_ you," she stated in a low voice. She grasped his chin and without hesitating, crushed her lips to his, sneaking her tongue into his open mouth.

Despite his surprise, Draco found himself returning the heated kiss. He roughly pulled her closer, one hand resting against her back, the other one running through her already messy tresses. She pressed herself against him again and he trusted his hips against her in response. She let out a moan of approval into his warm mouth.

Her teeth gently tugged at his bottom lip; she nipped at it before tracing her tongue along it and drawing it into her mouth, sucking tenderly. She trailed her hand down his chest and rested it on his hip, her long fingernails slightly grazing his skin. Hermione smiled at him lustily, her hand languidly moving to his stomach before traveling between his legs.

His heart was beating wildly, he knew a thousand of coherent arguments why they shouldn't be doing this, but he was unable to utter them; it was like some twisted, unnatural yet more than pleasant fantasy. Hermione looked straight into his pale-sapphire eyes, her own chocolate ones gleaming with pure, unfiltered desire. Draco's body was aching with the same uncontrollable desire she felt. He opened his mouth to say something but she pressed both her palms against his bare chest and pushed him onto the bed before climbing on top of him, her creamy legs positioned on each side of his hips. Sitting on his waist, she felt almost unbearable wetness leak between her legs. She licked his ear before pressing her lips to his, his body squirming slightly underneath hers.

She raked her fingernails down his bare chest, running her tongue from his throat to his collarbone. The feeling of her soft, wet tongue heightened his arousal. He hated the fact she was in control and he was a hostage of his own desires, yet his mind was delirious with want, willing to let her do whatever she wanted to. He moaned as her teeth roughly nipped at his nipples. She could feel his muscles tense as she touched his stomach with her lips.

"I can't…" a low whimper abandoned his lips and he felt slightly disappointed because he gave in without a fight.

"Let me pleasure you," she whispered sultrily, and her soft hand went to stroke him languorously through the soft fabric of his black trousers.

She touched him firmly. "Stop it!" he ordered harshly, determined not to surrender so easily.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Hermione asked in a singsong voice, leaning down to kiss his stomach.

The feeling of her hand rubbing the warm material against his aching arousal burned his skin with pleasure and he barely managed to muster, "Y-yes."

She chuckled naughtily, tapping her finger against his nose slightly. "Darling, don't lie to me. You can lie to that stupid Pansy and you can lie to naïve, sweet Astoria, but you can never lie to me," she murmured, settling her hands at the waistband of his pants. She began pulling them down, slowly, teasingly, her lips still focused on the firm skin of his stomach. She dropped another quick kiss to his mouth before sliding the pants off of him completely.

Her lustful brown orbs gazed upon his manhood. He was big and her thighs began to sweat at the sudden thought of having him inside her. Leaning down, she rested her hands against his thighs, moving her mouth closer to his arousal. Draco had thrown his head back on the pillow, finally surrendering, his light lashes fluttering against his hot, slightly flushed face. Her messy curls lightly touched his manhood, tickling his overly sensitive skin, as well as her hot breath.

She smiled slightly up at him before pressing her mouth to the tip of his member, her tongue eagerly licking at the liquid that was spilling out of him. Draco moaned in anticipation, her breath setting his mind on fire. Taking him fully into her mouth, she began to move his manhood in and out of her mouth, seemingly with ease. He began to toss his head left and right on the pillow while she sucked as hard as she could without gagging.

When she began swirling her tongue around his shaft, he was completely sure that he would lose control… very soon. It didn't make sense, her behavior, and his behavior, _nothing_ made sense; strangely enough, he didn't care anymore. His long fingers grabbed her hair roughly, feeling the sturdy curls slide through his fingers. His fingers in her hair sent jolts of both pleasure and pain through her body. She was sucking at his tip furiously, her left hand reaching out to wrap around his balls.

Draco pushed his hips forward as the feeling of upcoming release surged through his body wildly. "Hermione!" he almost screamed, gritting his teeth. His seed slid down her throat, sticky and warm, with a lingering taste of salt. Moving her head away from his manhood, licking her lips slowly, she began sliding her tongue up his body.

Draco's body began to relax, the sweet scent of tangerines – the scent of her hair – invaded his nostrils as she began breathing next to his ear. "I want you," she stated lustily, taunting him as she touched his sweaty body. Gazing at her dazedly, he pressed her mouth to hers, their tongues engaging in a heated battle. As soon as her hand went down and began to stroke his member, he lost the battle for dominance.

Freeing his tongue from her, gasping for breath, his left hand grasped her waist, his right hand sliding up her nightdress. He began touching her lightly, slightly surprised she wasn't wearing anything beneath. Hermione smiled at his boldness, leaning down to capture his lips. He held her hips possessively as she kissed him slowly and deeply; her wetness pressed against his thigh. She rubbed herself against his thigh, moaning. He reached out to touch her face, his fingertips brushing her jaw line. She moved away from him, easily getting rid of her nightdress, carelessly throwing it on the floor.

He licked his lips and briefly locked gazes with her before taking her breast into his mouth, sucking softly as she arched into him. She moaned as he bit her breast teasingly. It felt like heaven and she shivered when she met his smoldering gaze, equal to a strange blue fire. Unable to resist anymore, she pushed him back down, shifting her body to be aligned with his and reaching down to grip his manhood. She teasingly moved her hand across his chest, guiding him into her slick entrance.

He gasped when she lowered herself onto his shaft, so slowly that it was almost painful. Unbelievable strong pleasure captured his body and he needed to bite his lips to suppress an extremely loud moan. She was tight and wet and he could perfectly well feel her muscles stretching around him. His hand grabbed her hips as she moved up and down, establishing a slow, yet steady rhythm.

He lifted his hips up to meet hers; the sound of their sweaty skin slapping together and the sight of her round breasts bouncing in front of him summoned white spots which began to perkily dance in front of his already dazed eyes. She grabbed onto his shoulders and began to slam down on him harder and faster, whimpering as the ache in her core intensified.

"Hermione," he mustered in a strangled voice, "I won't be able to… _fuck it_!" he groaned, pulling her closer to him and ravishing her rosy lips.

"Draco!" she let out an animal-like moan as her body began to spasm, a wave of pleasure rushing over her, threatening to cut off her breath. She convulsed around his shaft, still riding him hard and letting out incoherent words as she buried her face in the soft skin of his neck.

He clenched his teeth, trying to delay his own orgasm. He groaned and flipped them over, getting the chance to be on top of her and slow the pace, driving in and out steadily. She hooked her legs around him, her hand reached out to remove a stray, silvery-blonde lock from his sweaty forehead. The steady movement of his body pushed her again towards the edge. She pulled his head down, crushing their lips together. "Come with me," she whispered, her muscles squeezed around him, emphasizing her command.

Despite Draco wasn't the person that obeyed anyone's commands, the feeling of her body tricked him into obeying and he gripped her hips tightly, watching her curly head trashing against the sweat-stained pillow, feeling the pain of her fingernails raking down the tender skin of his back. Her powerful convulsions sent him over the edge and his entire body shook as he spilled his seed into her, groaning her name.

* * *

"Hermione!" a loud scream ringed across the sun-bathed room and Draco sprung up from his soft pillows, breathing hard. His eyes twitched, getting accustomed to the bright light. A suspicious frown adorned his face as he looked around the room. "Hermione?" he whispered, uncertain if there was anyone who could hear his words.

Everything was silent and through the ajar window he could hear the vivacious chirping of small birds and the buzz of the fountain water. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He let his head fall on the pillow, sighing. Was it another dream? It wasn't possible. Why, oh why he couldn't chase these dreams away from his mind?

"Hermione, I _hate_ you," he blurted out, hating her for making him so weak, for turning him into a prisoner of fantasy.


End file.
